heroes
by special agent Ali
Summary: figure out which team member I wrote about, If I get at least four reviews I'll do another one :D
1. very special agent indeed

Torture.

it's in your dreams and you only hear and feel the pain.

Open mind.

it's what keeps the insanity down.

Needs.

because they still want you around.

Youth.

because you can still run.

Death.

you can stop it in time.

Innocent.

it's what makes you stop it in time.

Natural instinct.

you always had it inside.

Order.

you were left in charge and they all survived.

Zorro.

one of your many heroes

Zero.

the number of times you felt you were a real hero

One.

that is you and that is why we love you. 


	2. D :D :D

(you guys are so smart but I'm not telling answers till I get the whole team up puzzle #2)

Talk

you're very good at expressing your words

Impersonate

you never feel as though your words are shown so you become tougher

Manly

it's what you dream of being when we all love you the way you are

Open minded

it's the only way you know how to do your job

Trust

something you're learning how to do

Happiness

what you wish everyone to have, friends or family

Yesterday

that is the past and yet you tend to guilt over it

Might

you tense at the tough situations even with a weapon in hand

Courage

we all know you can be brave

Guilt

its what keeps you from being brave

Earn

its how you get your payment but it's also why we love you

End

the world isn't over and I know you'll make it 


	3. hero

puzzle #3 (I guess it's getting easy to figure)

Job

you know it's why you came back

Endure

you survived the bomb

Terror

it was what you faced in your coma

Headslap

back of the head is a wake up call

Road

we all face tough times but you're the only one that can keep them on their path

Open minded

i've said this one before but they all share it

Guide

you are the best, when your this good you just don't quit, so please never leave again

Innocent

what we all know is why you really get along with children

Brave

you are that

Bright

maybe, I mean my boy still needs to help you with a computer

Sweet

you won't admit it but you are the big papa and we all love you 


	4. reach for the stars

All right heres your next one puzzle #5

Justice

you know you love it even if it becomes an obsesssion

Enthusiasm

you get excited over the small stuff

Needs

you confuse that with your wants and often have to be brought down a peg

Strong

can't go fighting off criminals if you weren't :D

Happiness

what makes you trully happy?

Excitement

you have to do things on your own sometimes, even if it does cause trouble

Past

something in yours makes you unhappy

Argue

very good at that

Reach

he'll always be there to help you up

Destiny

cause were all waiting for you to get back together 


	5. do dah do dah

hee sumped you huh? well no worries I only have about six or seven to go

Adore

you love everyone and have a fine way of proving it

Baby

that little cutie really got your pep back

Bits and pieces

its the little stuff we depend on you for

Young

well your not that old

Sweet

you are that at least most of the time

Create

for we can always count on you finding a great lead

Innocent

are we still talking about you lol

Understand

you are so smart

Tough

that's for sure

Open minded

I like repeating myself so sue me :P 


	6. do wah ditty ditty dum ditty do

(I'm Baaaacccckkkkk)

Cunning

because we all know you take your job to it's limit

Amazing

you impressed us

Innocent

are you?

Talented

you have your ways

Lovely

you are so beautiful to them

Intrigued

you always knew how to get to him

Nice

you were sweet sometimes

Tough

a person's gotta do what they gotta do

Open minded

tee hee

Dangerous

watch out this one has a gun

Darling

heee 


	7. hopelessy devoted to you

Zone

for no force is strong enough to break you

Intelligent

you really are an investigator aren't you my pet?

Vicious

meow you really are a lioness

Adorable

strong yes and yet men can't keep away but were not complaining

Daredevil

for all the times you take matters in your own hands

Amazing

watching you bring people down

Vague

no one can ever know your weaknesses

Intriguing

for the mystery buried inside

Destiny

for all we want is to unravel you 


	8. baa baa black sheep have you any wool?

Joke

don't you just feel loved?

Interesting

i always thought you were funny (glue, hills and kinky sex oh my)

Mature

you do know your stuff my good fellow

Macho

hee hee

Young

your not old

Pleasent

for all those awww moments

Awesome

im really running out of good words here

Loose

you certainly have good balance :P

Mighty

as if

Eager

ready to learn?

Ready

guess that answered my question hee 


	9. I'm back (sorry it took 5 years)

_Is it too late to keep doing this game? I mean last time this was updated was 2-27-08 WOW that's a long time ago. Oh well…hi…I hope people will want to keep playing._

_Oh one more question. Is anyone out there interested in my other NCIS stories still? Because I want to update one story but I keep thinking its been too long and no one will care about it. If I get least one who promises they do care I'll do it. I just don't wanna bother if no one cares, I'll just stick to Avengers._

_Anyway here's number 9 and I think I have just about all the main characters done. If you all want me to just do main I'll end it when I get all the main in and then post answers after_

_**Dashing **_

Because no one is as charming as you

_**Uncle**_

Because their a family so you're the crazy, sweet, fun, Uncle

_**Caring**_

Your probably the kindest member of the team, always warm and inviting

_**Knight**_

Okay maybe not a real knight but you are their knight in shining armor

_**Youthful**_

I know that your not young as the rest of the team but I'd never call you old

_**Magical**_

That's how it feels when your around

_**Adorable**_

Your so cute

_**Lively**_

See youthful

_**Loved**_

You so are by the entire team you know

_**Amazing**_

Watching you work is amazing, I don't think I could ever do what you do

_**Responsible**_

You take amazing care of your team

_**Dreamer**_

You never stop believing


End file.
